Champa
"Hey, when you're a big star like me, you have to make an entrance with a little panache." — "The 6th Universe's God of Destruction — His Name's Champa" Champa (シャンパ 'Shanpa')1 is the God of Destruction of Universe 6. He is accompanied by his attendant and martial arts teacher, Vados. He is both the twin brother and constant rival of the God of Destruction of Universe 7, Beerus. Champa is the main antagonist of the Universe 6 Saga, but later becomes a supporting character in later sagas. Appearance Champa is a purple cat-like humanoid, similar to Beerus, but with a plumper build contrasting Beerus and likewise a much shorter tail. He wears clothing which resembles that of the ancient Egyptian royalty like Beerus, complete with a red and pink collar with white linings on both edges, corresponding with Vados, his attendant. Unlike Beerus and Whis, however, Champa and Vados had circles on their collars and sashes instead of diamonds. He also wears golden bangles and arm rings, as well as an earring, which was pierced in his right ear unlike his twin, who wears it on his left, which is depicted in the anime. It is implied by Vados that Champa was once leaner than his current build but later gained more weight. Personality Much like his brother, Champa is very confident in his abilities and rather indifferent to other people dying. At the same time, Champa is shown to be even lazier, often asking Vados to handle matters, which he as a God of Destruction should handle, for him. He is also shown to be underhanded and care little for rules and order, as he snuck into Universe 7 to collect its portion of the Super Dragon Balls set. Even more, he added various modifications in the Tournament of Destroyers to support his fighters. Champa tends to carry himself in a less-dignified manner compared to Beerus, as he tends to avoid answering questions that incriminate or embarrass him. Unlike Beerus, Champa has not been seen with a very polite and sophisticated manner towards others when the time comes, further exemplifying his lack of emotional maturity. Champa is also shown to be very selfish and takes his rivalry with Beerus much more seriously. Even with the looming threat of being erased should he lose the Tournament of Power, Champa's main goal was to humiliate Beerus. He is also very selfish as upon learning of Universe 7's Earth providing Beerus with such wonderful food, Champa immediately voiced his desire to obtain the planet for himself. Like the most of other Supreme Kais and all other Gods of Destruction, Champa has a low tolerance for failure. Even more, he is a sore loser, going into a childish tantrum and making baseless accusations in hopes of getting his way. Champa is shown to have had a strong like towards sweets, particularly in his drinks, which seems to be the driving reason for his larger frame. Champa is also somewhat dimwitted compared to his brother as he fails to realize Goku and Vegeta were moving slowly due to the weighted training suits they were wearing causing him to underestimate their strength. Like the other Destroyers, Champa is shown to be fearfully respectful of Zeno. He is also shocked to learn that Vados will be spared if Universe 6 is destroyed. However, despite his pettiness, Champa nevertheless appears capable of possessing genuine respect and admiration; upon Hit's elimination by Jiren, rather than getting mad as he typically would, Champa instead proudly reassured Hit that he fought well, and stated that his loss wouldn't be in vain. Likewise, Champa's ego and emotional outburst overshadow his ability to calmly evaluate situations and form strategies to deal with the situation. For example, after he realized his universe could not win by knocking everyone out, he ordered his team to avoid unnecessary conflict and only engage Universe 7 to reduce their numbers so that Universe 6 can win by having the most warriors left at the end of the tournament. biography Long ago on Champa's and Beerus' birthday, Champa was angry at Beerus for eating his Puff Puff fruit, with Beerus saying he ate it because it's his birthday too. Champa attacks Beerus with his God of Destruction's Menace technique which chases Beerus to a planet inhabited by a tribe of bird-like people. Beerus manages to deflect the blasts and dodges a kick from Champa which destroys the planet, killing its bird-like inhabitants. The two continue to fight throughout the universe, destroying multiple planets. Champa and Beerus are eventually stopped by their attendants for nearly destroying a universe. Champa and Beerus then make a compromise, and agree to have food showdowns rather than fights. For decades, Champa has been looking for the Super Dragon Balls. In all of his searches, he was able to find six of the Super Dragon Balls. In the manga, at some point in time Champa participated in the All Universe Hide and Seek Tournament held by Zeno. But when Beerus hid and fell asleep for fifty years during the tournament, it had to be cancelled. He and the gods had to calm Zeno down, who was furious. Since then Champa and the other Gods of Destruction had felt disdain towards Beerus.2 n the manga, Champa and Vados are in Universe 7 and they sense Beerus and notices he is awake. They also notice that Beerus is in a battle and want to stay unnoticed by him. Champa and Vados start heading towards an unknown place and senses Beerus and Whis going to another planet. Champa is destroying planets in his brother's universe and is collecting mysterious orbs. However, they notice they are being watched by Old Kai and Kibito Kai, who spot them through a crystal ball. Instantly arriving on the Sacred World of the Kai, Champa is irritated that his conversation was being listened to and asks the Kais what they heard. Even though they deny hearing anything, Champa still finds them suspicious and leaves. As he is heading to look for more of the large Dragon Balls, Champa encounters the ship of Guarana - the Frieza Force's second strongest - the soldiers on board detect the large Dragon Ball and attempt to report back to HQ, but Champa destroys their ship. He and Vados then prepare to head home, but not before finding a souvenir for Beerus. This also made him indirectly responsible for the revival of Frieza and the events thereafter, as Guarana's last transmission as well as his destruction caused Sorbet and Tagoma to decide to try and locate the Earth Dragon Balls to revive Frieza in a last ditch effort to restore the Galactic Frieza Army. Champa and Vados are in Universe 7 searching for a specific planet. Champa demands Vados to destroy the planet, but Vados wants Champa to do so. Champa gets angry, so Vados does it. The planet they had just destroyed is not the one they were looking for, so they continue their search for the planet.